1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor array panel. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) as one of flat panel displays includes a thin film transistor array panel formed with a plurality of pixel electrodes, a color filter panel formed with a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer injected between the two panels. The liquid crystal display (LCD) applies a voltage to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode to change an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, and thereby light passes through the liquid crystal layer to display images.
Each pixel electrode and the common electrode form a liquid crystal capacitor such that the applied voltage is maintained after the thin film transistor is turned off. Also, a storage electrode overlapping the pixel electrode via a dielectric layer is formed in the thin film transistor array panel, and the storage electrode and the pixel electrode form a storage capacitor. The storage capacitor enhances the voltage storage capacity of the liquid crystal capacitor.
The capacitance of the storage capacitor may be increased to increase the luminance of the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the response speed. The capacitance of the storage capacitor is proportional to the size of the storage electrode, and is inversely proportional to the thickness of the dielectric layer. Accordingly, the area of the storage electrode is increased or the thickness of the dielectric layer is decreased to increase the capacitance of the storage capacitor.
However, if the size of the storage electrode is increased, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display (LCD) is decreased such that the high transmittance characteristic may not be realized, and if the thickness of the dielectric layer is small, the storage electrode and the pixel electrode may be shorted by foreign particles included in the dielectric layer such that the production yield may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.